


Demigods: The Next Generation

by CertifiedFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Made By A Fangirl, Percy Jackson Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedFangirl/pseuds/CertifiedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Demigods Discover Their World... Need I Say More...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigods: The Next Generation

 

 

 **Chapter 1     ** { _Elara}_

 **I was falling.  I could see the clouds far below me, getting closer and closer.  I tried to scream, but the rushing wind forced all the air out of my lungs.  I thought back to only a few days before.  I was back in the orphanage.  I could hear Head Mistress Goodlaw screaming in the background.  "SHE DID WHAT!?!?!", she screeched, "SHE WAS THERE FOR LESS THAN SEVENTY-TWO HOURS AND SHE DISSTROYED THE SCHOOL?!?!?"  Out of the corner of my eye I saw the secretary, Ms. Green Leaf, wince.  She shot me an apologetic look and went back to her work.  After a while, Mrs. Goodlaw came out of the backroom, all red in the face.  She reminded me of one of those giant balloons that they have at Thanks Giving parades.  Not that I've ever been to one but the orphanage had an old, black and white TV.  She marched over and tapped her foot at me until I looked up.  "That was the third house this month," Mrs. Goodlaw said in a dangerously soft tone," First it was flooding the house, then breaking the windows, and finally blowing up the school?!?!  You are going to have to stay here until I can find you a new home."**    **I just looked at my feet, fidgeting with the locket my parents**   **had given me.** **I actually wasn't to disappointed in having** **to stay.  My best friend, Samantha, was usually here** **, and unlike the most of the orphans, had never been fostered or adopted.  "You'll be staying in you're usual bunk, room 3, bunk D," sighed Mrs. Goodlaw.  I nodded and grabbed my bag.  As soon as I was out of sight I started running.  I creeped into room 3** **, being careful not to step on any loose floor boards.  Only a few other kids were in the room.  Then I saw her.  Sam has long, dark hair and bright green eyes.  She also has some freckles dashed across her face.  "SAM!" I called, rushing up to her.  She turned and then smiled.  "Hi 'Lara!"  She is about the same height as me but she says she is older, but when ever I ask how old, she changes the subject.  "How have you been?" I asked, plopping down onto the bunk next to her.  "Same as always," she teased, "Waiting for you to get into trouble** **so that I have someone to talk to!"  We both laughed** **.** **We talked on our way to dinner, which was green bean casserole.  "So", I said, " Fill me in.  What's the schedule** **?"  "Well", Samantha began," Tomorrow** **we** **are going to visit a forest on Long Island Sound."  "Cool", I replied through a mouth full of Green Beans.**

****************************************************************************************

**That night as I lay awake in bed, I thought back to something my dad had said when he gave it to me.  "It will act as a compass of justice, truth, and direction," he had said.  For the millionth time I ran my fingers over the pattern of vines and birds that encrusted the heart.  For a second I could have sworn it was shimmering with a green light.  I shook my head.  I had had a long day and needed rest. I lay down on my pillow and fell asleep.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!!! Look for Chapter 2 if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
